The present invention generally relates to a line of sight stabilizing system and more particularly to an optical gyro system for stabilizing the direction of the system's line-of-sight in relation to a fixed platform that is moving in relation to the gyro.
Gyro systems utilized for providing a fixed line-of-sight are well known in the art. They have been used in association with cameras and eye pieces. In the usual system the camera or eye piece is mounted directly to the gyro itself and revolves relative to a stationary platform to keep a fixed line-of-sight. Obviously the gyro itself must be large to accommodate such equipment. Additionally in the case of an eyepiece, such as a telescope, it becomes difficult for an observer to view through a lens subject to the shifting of the gyro system in relation to the platform on which the observer is standing.
Other line-of-sight systems compute changes in direction and apply these errors to an object to compensate for changes in direction. Such devices are complex and require expensive and highly sophisticated equipment.